


Time and Time Again

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brief moment of weirdness about Bucky's past, But mostly they're just having fun, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, PWP, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Bucky’s in a playful mood so he and Steve race the clock in a sexy game where the rules are made up and the points don’t matter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Breaking Tradition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082673
Comments: 30
Kudos: 243





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been a while since I added to this series. Any who, I usually write Bucky as pretty emotionally wrecked so I wanted to write something where he's just having fun with his best guy. Thus, this piece was born. 
> 
> Hope everybody is staying safe in these trying times!

Bucky’s in a good mood. He slept well, he feels rested, and he hasn’t had a panic attack or flashback in weeks. His mind’s in a pretty decent place and he’s itching to _play_. He snuggles up to Steve who’s still fast asleep and mouths a few nipping kisses up the warm length of the Alpha’s neck. Steve grumbles, shoulders twitching up against the attention, and he turns over onto his back before sinking back into oblivious slumber. Bucky smothers a laugh and switches angles. Tucking into his mate, he latches on, suckling at the gland just above the juncture of neck and shoulder. At the same time, he slides his hand under the covers and into the waistband of the worn, grey plaid sleep pants Steve loves so much. Wrapping his hand around the sleep-warmed plumping flesh of Steve’s cock, he rubs at the length, feeling the baby soft skin sheathing the slowly growing firmness underneath. It doesn’t take long before a soft purr rolls from Steve’s throat, vibrating under Bucky’s lips, and golden lashes flicker open.

Steve lifts a hand, reaching up to stroke the back of Bucky’s neck, softly dragging his nails along the skin there, just hard enough to stimulate the nerves to tingling alert. His flesh prickles with pleasure and Bucky’s own sweet, sugar icing scent fills the air, swirling and dancing with the smoky, winter fire smell of Steve’s burgeoning arousal. After several long moments, Steve pulls back, breaking their contact. He stretches, long and hard, still groggy but seemingly game for whatever’s on offer. When he settles, his drowsy gaze lands on Bucky. A light, affectionate smile follows not far behind. The look makes something in Bucky’s chest flutter, lights a heat in his gut like a shot of Fireball whiskey. He loves it, that this trust, this intimacy is his, _theirs_ , no questions, no conditions. He’s one hell of a lucky son of a gun.

“Awake now?” Bucky teases.

Steve smiles bashfully then inhales deep again. He licks his lips, smacking against the arousal scent Bucky knows is probably coating his tongue by now.

Bucky goes to kiss him again, but Steve leans away, just out of reach.

“Bathroom, first,” he murmurs.

Bucky pouts even though he knows it’s non-negotiable first thing in the morning.

“Fine. Do whatever you need to,” he says dismissively. Slipping onto his back, he slides a hand down his own belly, past his hardened cock to finger at the rivulets of slick that have leaked down, wetting the skin behind his balls.

“I’m starting without you, though. All bets are off if I finish on my own.”

Steve’s eyes go wide and he nearly flies off the bed and into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Bucky settles back to stroke himself with one hand, rubbing at his opening with two fingers of the other. He’s not really trying to get off by himself but there’s no harm in keeping the engine running. He throws in a few loud, bawdy moans just for the hell of it.

Five minutes later, the door swings open again and Steve reappears, much more aware, fresh-eyed, nude except for the knot band at the base of his shaft, and already more than half-hard.

He clocks the exact moment Steve sees the timer Bucky placed on their night stand.

_57:17.48_

Steve’s eyes snap to meet his, thin rings of cornflower blue nearly hidden by dark pupils blown wide by anticipation. An answering thrill of arousal, sharp and stinging, slides through Bucky’s veins, hot like lava, making slick run even thicker.

“Same rules?” Steve asks, his voice husky with lust, as he lays back down on the bed.

“Same rules,” Bucky confirms, using strong hands to encourage Steve onto his belly, nudging one muscled knee outward.

“Ready?

Steve nods his head enthusiastically.

Already nude and buzzing all over with arousal, Bucky can barely decide where to start. Rays of early morning sun leak into the room, illuminating bared skin, giving Steve a golden glow, like the treasure Bucky’s always considered him to be. With that sappy thought Bucky settles between Steve’s spread thighs and drapes over that strong back to nibble at a pinkened ear lobe, softly at first, then more sharply.

Steve groans, low and long, full of want, already grinding lightly against the cotton sheets beneath him. Bucky nearly stops him but he loves this too much, the way this position pits his lover’s instincts against each other. The submissive desire to bend to Bucky’s will clashing with his Alpha instinct to dominate and control their coupling, to take over when he’s not getting exactly what he wants exactly when he wants it. That interplay alone makes this just as much a mind fuck as a physical one. Drawing back, Bucky uses his hands to spread the round curves of Steve’s ass, exposing the valley between.

“Mine,” Bucky growls softly before swooping in.

Steve hisses at the first warm, wet swipe of tongue across his entrance, twitching as Bucky slides the slick, coarse muscle across exquisitely sensitive nerve endings.

“Ahh!”

He tenses then falls limp, softly moaning, pushing his knee up further, making more space for his Dom, a wordless plea for more.

Bucky pulls back, takes a deep, lung-filling sniff, drowning himself in the even thicker smell of Steve’s arousal pouring from the source.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Steve mutters, his cheeks—the ones on his face—burning with blush.

“Well, you are the company you keep, pal,” Bucky reminds him before diving back in.

Shivers dance up Steve’s spine with each lick and suck, the skin prickling with gooseflesh. He squirms wildly as Bucky prods his tongue into that tight furl, insistently pushing for entry until the muscle doesn’t even try to keep him out anymore. When Steve is whining in an endless plea, he slides down to lick at Steve’s balls, warm and soft, pulling each orb into his mouth in turn, sucking, tugging, eliciting a woeful groan, savoring the smooth, firm heat on his tongue. Reaching up, he thumbs at the loose rim of Steve’s entrance, slowly pushing the digit inside just to hear his boy groan.

“Fuck, I…” Steve gasps, never finishing the statement, lost in sensation. It’s beautiful music to his ears.

With his free hand, he nudges Steve’s other leg apart, putting the sub more firmly on his belly, legs splayed. He lets Steve’s sac slip from his mouth and buries his face, his tongue working around his thumb, wedging in deep beside the digit, sliding over and around sensitive nerves. Sometimes, he can’t even believe that Steve lets him do this. Let’s himself be vulnerable this way.

He doubles his efforts, pushes a second then third finger in, trying to physically express his gratitude and awe.

It doesn’t take long before Steve starts whimper and wiggle in that tale-tell way.

“Bucky, please,” he pleads as he humps down into the bed, seeking friction, even as he knows he should be putting this off as long as possible.

Bucky hedonistically encourages him.

“Whenever you want, babe,” he murmurs against the flesh he’s laving, sending vibrations up Steve’s nervous system. He massages Steve’s ass cheeks as he all but makes out with the opening to his body.

Whining, Steve hunches down, hips curling under, his thrusts dragging his cockhead across the sheets and Bucky finds himself doing the same. He licks faster, rougher, more insistently, pushing Steve. The muscles under his hand grow more and more tense, until finally, with a keening cry, Steve’s hips freeze for a split second then jerk spastically, as he ruts frantically against the mattress, groaning with relief.

Bucky works him through it, licking, sucking, stroking until Steve collapses, trembling and half-heartedly trying to crawl further up the mattress. Not that Bucky lets him. When Steve finally falls still, save for minute, sporadic twitches, Bucky relents. He sits up, wiping his mouth, pulling his fingers free.

“That was so hot,” he gloats.

Dazed, Steve cranes a look over his shoulder first at Bucky then at the timer. He groans.

_48:16.07_

The rules of this game: they’re not done until the timer goes off or Steve safe words. Steve’s never given in.

He lays there, legs spread obscenely, possibly conserving his strength, which is good. He’ll need it.

Steve moans, a sensuous exhalation of air, when Bucky presses a cool finger against his softened hole. His body opens easily, beautifully, for one then two fingers. Bucky presses, rubs, stretches. Steve mewls when he adds a third, but tilts his hips back invitingly. It’s so appealing Bucky has to use his free hand to squeeze the base of his own cock and take a calming deep breath. He presses in, curls his fingers, rubbing hard against that spot inside that makes Steve spread as wide as he can and beg, arching his back, presenting his ass for more.

“Bucky… in… in me, please. I want…”

The moans pour from his mouth like water as Bucky works to prepare him. Long minutes pass with his soft panting painting the air, growing faster as Bucky pushes him towards the precipice again. He goes willingly, rolling his hips, pushing back against the penetrating fingers.

With little warning, his thighs tense and his toes flex.

“Ah! Bucky!”

He cums again, harder, more guttural this time. Bucky watches it, drinks it in, memorizing the brain melting sensation of Steve’s body fluttering and clenching around his fingers. That distinctive woodsy scent, the shocked little yelps, flood his senses and overwhelm him. He quickly pulls his fingers out, maybe a little rougher than he should’ve. Not that Steve notices. He’s still gasping for breath, his body clenching and releasing, when Bucky shoves inside. It’s hot and slick around his cock, the tight squeeze of inner muscles a whirlpool of sensation. Steve grunts from deep in his core as he works to accommodate the extra girth. It only takes a few thrusts for Bucky to set a rhythm that’s hard and brutal. With this being his first to the two orgasms Steve’s already had, this pace is more for Bucky. After a minute, Steve relaxes, the tension fading, his body welcoming the penetration, even as he hisses with the first hints of sensitivity. Bucky thrusts hard, pulling Steve’s hips up off the bed and into the traditionally omega presentation.

“Harder, please,” Steve moans, arching his back further, letting Bucky in deeper.

He’s gorgeous, so hot, it’s overpowering and Bucky feels that peak rushing towards him. He doubles down, grunting until finally it swirls up and grabs him. He pushes in as deep as he can, grinding down at the first sweet spasms of release.

When it’s over, he sighs mournfully. He usually doesn’t entertain knot envy, but times like this he really wishes for one, so that nothing could force him from Steve’s body until he’s ready. He grinds until he softens too much to stay inside, all the while sucking kisses along his sub’s shoulder blades.

He rolls them onto their sides, positioning Steve as the little spoon, rubbing the scent glands in his wrist all over the man. Steve squirms, turning over, searching for Bucky’s lips, which he gladly gives. Bucky lets him take control of the kiss, letting his own omega side surface just a bit, accepting the stinging bite to his lips, sucks at the tongue that slides into his mouth. When Steve starts to get grow more aggressive, though, Bucky nips his tongue in rebuke. Pulling away, he puts Steve back on his belly and shoves his thighs apart.

Pressing one hand to the small of Steve’s back, he forcefully pushes three fingers back inside Steve’s loose hole, growling when Steve tries to wriggle away.

Steve freezes, hissing periodically, but he stills, his only move to bare his throat in submission. When Bucky feels that burr of challenge, they walk a thin line. Falling into that weird space inside his own mind, he watches intently as his spend leaks out of the swollen opening of Steve’s body. He swipes it up and uses his fingers to work it back inside the overworked orifice. His head snaps up when Steve shifts, ready for something, anything. But Steve just bites his lip, teeth worrying the swollen flesh, as he lets Bucky have his way. It’s a claiming, a marking, something that developed in Bucky’s time away from Steve. It sates the dark, pensive anxiety inside him that’s convinced that this can’t last. They’ve talked about it, how to respond when he falls into this head space.

He keeps going until Steve’s mewling.

“Can’t… too soon… can’t,” he pants, even as his body language screams both 'too much' and 'never enough', proof that he wants nothing more than to fall apart however Bucky wants.

The whimpered words break the thrall and Bucky slides his fingers out. Steve’s body collapses to the mattress, lilting to the side like he’s woozy.

“You okay, punk?” Bucky asks, pulling at Steve’s shoulders to turn him onto his back.

Steve goes easily.

“I’m better than okay. How ‘bout you, jerk?” Steve asks back, his gaze sharpening. His Alpha side rears for a moment, concern for his omega overriding the rules of any game they play.

Bucky takes a moment to think, to really evaluate. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Good,” he says. He sits up, pulls Bucky into a kiss, a sweet, reassuring press of lips and slide of tongues that goes on for a long while.

“The timer’s still going,” he eventually reminds Bucky.

“And yet you’re in the upright position,” Bucky says with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Steve scrambles to lay back down.

Bucky kisses him, mouthing past his lips, down his throat to suck at the sharp peaks of his nipples, loving the way it makes Steve arch. It’s pretty but there’s a better prize waiting further south. He licks down Steve’s ridiculous torso, mouths at his cock where it’s flopped onto his belly, deep red, but only about a quarter of the way hard, slick and shiny with his own spend. Bucky licks him clean then sucks him down. Steve groans pitifully at the hot heat of Bucky’s mouth, twitching in the tight confines. Bucky hums, a throaty growl, loving the throbbing pulse as Steve’s body fights to fill once again. He swallows the length down into the tight squeeze of his throat.

“Ah! Fuck… Feels… feels so good,” Steve moans.

He’s trying and failing miserably to keep his hips still. Bucky swallows and moans, pulling a vicious growl from Steve’s throat that’s rewarded with an equally vicious pinch to his sac. Bucky stares up the length of his torso to fix a sharp glare on the man. He’s not Bucky’s Alpha right now. He’s Bucky’s sub.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Steve whimpers.

Mouth still full, Bucky considers the apology, still rolling the hypersensitive skin between his thumb and forefinger in dull, stinging pinches.

“I’m sorry,” Steve murmurs again, jerking against the pain but not fighting against it.

Bucky pulls back slowly, letting the length of Steve’s cock slide from his mouth until only the head remains, balanced on his tongue. He pulls back his lips, baring his teeth in a grip just under the crown. The threat is clear. Steve’s scent intensifies, but he visibly forces himself to relax even further, his thighs loose and spread, showing that he welcomes whatever Bucky wills. This appeases the dominant part of Bucky that doesn’t like to be challenged or defied.

Slipping his lips over his teeth, Bucky sucks Steve’s cockhead aggressively, the wet rasp of his tongue swiping rapidly across the slit, jolting Steve towards orgasm, the quick, slippery stroke of his hand along the shaft pushing Steve the rest of the way. Steve gasps, hisses, tenses, tenses, tenses… and gives in, spending into Bucky’s mouth, sharp and slightly bitter, a smaller spill than before.

Bucky moans and slides up Steve’s body. He presses his lips to Steve’s and his boy opens without hesitation, accepting the slip of fluid onto his tongue. He flinches slightly at the brackish taste, but swallows quickly, moaning filthily, staring adoringly at Bucky with blown eyes and flushed skin, licking his lips against his own essence. It’s the hottest fucking thing Bucky’s ever seen. He leans down and kisses him like he might be able to get the taste back.

When he finally pulls back, Steve collapses onto the bed and glances at the timer.

“Oh shit.”

_27:15.36_

“’Oh, shit’ is right,” Buck murmurs with a grin. But he’s not without mercy. He slips off the bed, out to the kitchen. When he comes back he’s carrying a bottle of water for each of them. Curling back on the bed, he holds the bottle while Steve shakily drinks nearly half of it one go.

“Good?” he asks when Steve pulls back, refusing any more.

“Yeah,” Steve says with an accompanying nod.

“What color are you?”

“Green,” Steve answers without hesitation.

Bucky leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a toy, holding it up for Steve to see.

“What color are you?” he repeats.

Staring at the toy, Steve licks his lips. “…Green, sir. I’m green.”

“Good, boy,” Bucky purrs, pushing at his shoulder to encourage him to lie back.

He pushes the prostate massager inside slowly. Steve whines and twitches as the bumps and protrusion slot into place, pushing hard against his already overworked prostate. He whines turn into a high pitched wail Bucky thumbs the remote on and it starts to vibrate, low but strong.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Stevie,” Bucky whispers as Steve writhes, his fingers clenching and releasing, his face scrunched.

He squirms with it, his hips dancing as he grinds down.

“Pretty good moves for a guy with two left feet,” Bucky teases, flicking the controller, increasing the intensity.

Steve huffs out a breathless gasp, throwing his head back. He plants his feet and his hips begin to thrust helplessly into the air.

“Give it to me,” Bucky demands, watching greedily, squeezing his hand roughly around his own cock, but not stroking, wanting the sensation but not ready to cum.

Steve gasps and his body trembles, but he doesn’t give in. Bucky flicks the control again.

Steve’s eyes pop open only to roll back in his head. He whines sharply.

“Give it to me,” Bucky demands again.

“I can’t… I...”

“You can,” Bucky says cutting him off and wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock. Steve mewls sharply. Every muscle in his body tightens as Bucky works him to the edge.

When he finally cums, gasping for air, it’s a pitiful, single stripe of watery liquid just under his belly button.

Bucky laps it up and hums in appreciation. “Almost there.”

Steve blinks at the words, tenses for a half-second, then goes boneless. Having realized his Dom’s end game, he whimpers pitifully.

“Bucky, no…”

“Bucky, yes…” he mocks back playfully. Steve knows what to say if he’s really had enough.

Steve’s eyes flick to the timer.

_11:21.19_

“That won’t save you,” he purrs.

He kisses Steve until the sub’s eyes almost cross. Then he pulls out their vibrator with the sleeve attachment. He works Steve’s barely hard cock into the sleeve and then hands Steve the remotes for both the sleeve and the prostate massager.

“You do the honors.”

Steve whines, but a look from his Dom quickly quells the symbolic protest. He glances at the controls and thumbs them both on. The vibrations inside and out makes him tense and hiss in Bucky’s arms. The sensation should be sharp against his taxed nerve system but not unbearable. He tries to the hand the remotes back but Bucky declines to take them. Instead, he lays in the cradle of Steve’s hips, his body pressing their cocks together, the vibration buzzing through them both. For a few minutes, Bucky kisses lazily at Steve’s mouth as Steve gasps for air, twitching against the overstimulation, barely able to return the kiss.

“Is that what you need to get off?” Bucky asks.

Steve blinks at him, unable to form an answer, but his eyes tell the truth.

“Fix it,” Bucky commands.

Steve hesitates but only for half a second. He thumbs the intensity up several notches on both vibes. His mouth drops open and moans spill out as though he’s helpless to stop them.

“Good boy,” Bucky croons as he ruts against Steve’s belly, losing himself in the friction. “Give it to me. Again. I want it.”

Steve moans, jerking under Bucky’s weight.

Bucky sucks at his lax lips, grinding into the tense muscles of stomach.

“Come on, Stevie,” he murmurs. “Be a good boy, give me what I want. More. Now.”

Steve blinks at him, breathing hard.

Then he braces himself and flicks his thumbs, maxing out both vibes.

He keens wildly and his eyes roll in their sockets. Bucky jerks one of Steve’s legs up, wrapping it around his waist while reaching down to press hard against the toy, angling it for max stimulation.

Steve howls.

“Fucking fuck!” he screams, voice raw and grating.

Bucky watches greedily as the painfully sharp orgasm barrels though his boy. The knot band creaks ominously as the bulbous protrusion thickens and bulges and his cock twitches feebly with climax but no spend left to give. Steve grunts desperately, trying to stay on the right side of the pleasure-pain line. He finally flops to the bed, completely exhausted, utterly undone. Bucky eases the remotes from his tightly clenched hands, turning them all the way off.

“So beautiful, so good for me,” he sooths as he ruts his hard cock across the slick skin of Steve’s belly, gasping when his own orgasm finally rolls over him.

He drops down on his Alpha, maybe too heavy but also too tired to move. Steve rubs his wrists weakly over his sweat-slicked back, marking Bucky with a scent strong enough to put most people ten feet back. Bucky lets him.

When he finally gets his breath back, he rolls off and to the side. A glance at the timer shows it silently flashing _00:00.00_.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Steve says with a tired laugh, muscles still quivering.

“But you liked it?”

“Hell, yeah,” Steve says. “I’m a mess though.”

Bucky grunts in agreement. He groans tiredly, but forces himself up off the bed. If he takes lead as Dom, he doesn’t get to fall back into omega mode until his sub is taking care of.

He pulls all of the toys off and out of Steve, clucking in sympathy with Steve’s hisses. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he carefully wipes Steve down cleaning away all the fluids and lube.

“You good?” he asks when he finally has everything put away and can lie back down.

“Yeah. That was fun.”

“It wasn’t too much?” Bucky asks, unsure.

“It was _definitely_ too much,” Steve says, snuggling down to curl around his omega. “That’s why I liked it.”

“Well, I know I got a little… intense,” Bucky says, pulling Steve’s arms around his waist. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

Steve snorts. “I’m not sure cumming until I can’t cum any more qualifies as ‘putting up with you’, but you’re welcome.”

Bucky pinches him. “No, seriously. Just… Thanks.”

Steve kisses the crown of his head.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write one more piece in this 'verse before marking it complete. I'm leaning towards fluff, but I'm open to suggestions. What would you like to see?


End file.
